ProlX Pharmaceuticals has demonstrated that there is strong evidence for the following: 1) PtdIns-3-kinase and Akt are two novel validated molecular targets for anti-cancer drug discovery; 2) The targets are relevant to a variety for human cancers; and 3) Inhibiting the targets with a small molecule drug should in principle overcome the effects of the human tumor suppressor gene PTEN. The objective of the Phase I study, to be conducted by ProlX Pharmaceuticals, is to identify, form a group of 4 analogues with different in vitro properties, the most active in vivo anti- tumor compound. ProlX Pharmaceuticals will establish the activity of the lead compounds against tumor xenografts and obtain preliminary information whether the compounds are orally active. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: One in early four deaths in the US is due to cancer. The overall cancer drug market exceeds $2 billion in the USA. There is significant need to identify novel and selective small molecule-based cancer therapies. The proposal seeks to undertake preclinical evaluation of a novel group of clinical candidates and initiate a Phase 1 Clinical Trial for its eventual use as a therapy against ovarian, pancreatic prostate and breast cancer.